Elastic Heart
by Zorro Junior
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si estas encerrada en una jaula y no puedes salir? ¿y si esa jaula fuera tu propia mente? Todos tus miedos e inseguridades encerrados contigo, pero siempre habrá alguien que incluso estemos mordiendo el polvo vaya a nuestro rescate, un familiar, un amigo o...Alguien más. Dedicado a Robin por su cumpleaños 6/2


**Hola nakamas! Se que no escribo muy seguido pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y eso siempre quita tiempo,pero tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y entre ellas este fic song dedicado a Robin que cumple hoy añetes y pues como no podía ser de otra manera le dedico aquí un hermoso fic que espero que .Recomiendo escuchar la canción es de Sia Elastic Heart ;) **

**disfruten de la lectura ^^**

**Elastic Heart**

No sabía que hacía allí, ¿cómo era posible?No lo sabía, era como si se hubiera encerrado en su mente,su oscura mente qe jugaba con ella,día si y noche también...

**And another one bites the dust**

**Oh, why can I not conquer love?**

Allí estaba ella encerrada en una jaula enorme sin salida en un sitio desconocico,no podía ver más allá de las rejas de la jaula, se acercó dudosa,como si tuviera miedo de que la mordiera,indecisa alzó su mano hasta la barrera,no,no podía ser...Era de karioseki,cayó debastada y debilitada al suelo de rodillas sin saber que hacer.

**And I might've thought that we were one**

**Wanted to fight this war without weapons**

Desde que estaba encerrada allí,su mente la traicionaba,jugaba con ella como si se tratase de una muñeca,haciendola recordar cada dolor,muerte,separación...Cada perdida de su vida.

**And I wanted it, I wanted anything**

**But there was so many red flags**

**Now another one bites the dust**

**And let's be clear, I'll trust no one**

Ese pasado que la atormentaba,se sentía débil,¿dónde estaban sus nakamas?

_No están,te han dejado_

Le decía su mente hacíendola sufrir.

_No les mereces,sabes que llegaría este día,eres un demonio,tu sangre está maldita..._

-No...No-Se decía la morena caída en el suelo de aquella jaula de rodillas.

_Por tu culpa todos en Ohara murieron...Si Saul no te hubiera conocido tal vez estaría vivo ahora..._

**You did not break me**

**I'm still fighting for peace**

Esas palabras de su mente la dañaron ,ás que cualquier apuñalada,se levantó con ira y gritó,no le importaba soltar toda esa rabia allí,no había nadie...Solo ella y su mente.

Su cruel mente.

**Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade, it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard**

**I might snap when I move close**

_Tu solo querías salvarte a ti misma,siempre igual...Das asco Nico Robin._

Decía aquella vocecilla de su interior.

-No...no puedes controlarme de esta manera,se que vendrán a ayudarme, yo cambié por ellos.

_¿Te crees que la gente puede cambiar?No seas ilusa..._

Robin llorando,debastada,quitandose esa máscara con la cual ocultaba siempre sus sentimientos a todos,se liberó de ella y soltó todos esos sentimientos,lágrimas y angustías que necesitaba liberar,muriendose en su propia jaula,su secó las lágrimas e intentó hablar.

**But you won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

-No creo que la gente pueda cambiar por que sí,pero si que cambien por alguien.

_¿Te refieres al peliverde? Si que eres idiota...¿Te crees que un tipo como él puede estar interesado en alguién como tú?_

-Calla...-Dijo ella furiosa-¡Calla!-Repitió más alto,más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-He luchado muchos años como para rendirme ahora...-Dijo sin energias,arrastrandose hasta los barrotes,cuando llegó a rastras intentó con todas sus fuerzas romperlas,pero se delibitaba por el karioseki.

**I've got an elastic heart**

**Yeah, I've got an elastic heart**

Escupió sangre,notaba su cuerpo débil,como si llevara días sin comer,sin dormir...

-Tengo...Que volver con mis nakamas,no p...puedo permitir...-Dijo la morena intentando salir de aquella jaula.-Perder...Lo que más quiero en este mundo.

**And I will stay up through the night**

**And let's be clear, won't close my eyes**

**And I know that I can survive**

**I walked through fire to Save my life**

Dijo nuevamente llorando,aún no sabía de dónde salía tanta agua.

Pensó en el peliverde y todas esas sonrisas que él le dirigía,como la cuidaba,como se ponía de celoso cuando Sanji le hablaba a ía pensar que el la amaba como ella le amaba a él,sabía que tal vez nunca llegaría esos momentos soñados en los que se besaran o simplemente durmieran juntos una tarde de domingo en la cubierta del Sunny.

**And I want it, I want my life so bad**

**I'm doing everything I can**

**Then another one bites the dust**

**It's hard to lose a chosen one**

Se quedó allí,tirada en el suelo,sin fuerzas,daba igual cuantas veces intentara romper aquella jaula,po podía salir de su celda,una celda que siempre la tendría presa.

Los parpados le empezaban a pesar cada vez más...Cayendo derrotada,cuando...

-¡Robin!-Se escuchó a la lejanía.

La morena se giró buscando al dueño de aquella voz,de pronto un rayo de esperanza se apoderó de ella.

**You did not break me**

**I'm still fighting for peace**

**Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade, it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard**

**I might snap when I move close**

-¡ROBIN!-Se volvió a escuchar la voz de..-¿un hombre?Sí ,efectivamente, era una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar.

Ella empezó a arrastrarse en dirección a dónde la llamaba aquella voz,forzaba la viste en busca de la figura de alguien,poco a poco empezó a ver una figura de un hombre,un hombre fuerte,venía corriendo.

No sabía por que,pero su corazón le latía muy rápido,tal vez no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba.

**But you won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

**Oh, oh**

Poco a poco esa figura se fue hacercando,y al verla frente a ella casi le da un vuelco al corazón.

-Zoro...-Pudo decir ella en un suspiro,estaba nerviosa y notaba su labio inferior temblar,¿por que de todos vino él?No lo sabía,solo sabía que quería refugiarse en aquellos brazos y que la hicieran olvidar del infierno que estaba pasando.

**Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade, it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard**

**I might snap, but I move fast**

Zoro se acercó a ella e intrudujo sus brazos en aquella jaula,se le veía preocupado,cansado...Su pecho bajaba y subía a causa de la carrera que se había dado.

-Por fin te he encontrado-Dijo él acariciando el rostro de la morena dulcemente,ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

-Zoro yo...-Dijo ella sin poder evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir,no le importaba que él la viera así de débil y necesitada,todos merecemos un hombro al que apoyarnos y poder llorar.

-Te sacaré de aqui,cueste lo que cueste,¿vale?-Dijo mirandola a los ojos y sinpoder evitarlo le dió un fugaz beso,¿la había besado?Si,por que él también tenía la necesidad de tenerla a su lado,como sus katanas o incluso más por que él también la amaba.

**But you won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

Zoro desesperado y al borde del nerviosismo intentó romper con sus manos la jaula,quería sacarla de allí,quería ser él quien la sacara de su mente,quería ser él su aliento,su apoyo que la ayudara a seguir adelante

**Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart**

**But your blade, it might be too sharp**

**I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard**

**I might snap when I move close **

Zoro luchando por sacarla de esa prisión,su prisión,no paraba de hacer fuerza para romper esos barrotes,pero era imposible,el gritaba por la desesperación,sus manos estaban rojas por la presión que hacía, Robin estaba abatida,había malgastado demasiadas energías,sus parpados se emopezaban a cerrar sintinedo la derrota junto a ella.

-Zoro...-Dejó salir de entre sus labios como en un suspiro el nombre del peliverde,el cual seguía luchando como el tigre que era.

**You won't see me fall apart**

**'Cause I've got an elastic heart**

**I've got an elastic heart**

-Te sacaré de aquí,te lo prometo-Pudo oir la morena y sonrió mientras acababa abatida de su larga lucha,pero algo era cierto, él lucharía por sacarla de esa jaula,daba igual cuantas veces Robin cayera en batalla contra su mente,él acudiría a buscarla,por que eran nakamas y tal vez algo más y no dejaría que la morena cayera en la oscuridad de su jaula.

Su mente

**-FIN- **

**Bueno y hasta aquí esta idea :v **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que los lectores fantasmas (ya saben los que leen y no comentan) me dejen también su opinión, que os haceís bullying a vosotros mismos D: **

**Volveré con La reliquia del asesino y moooooar cosas ^^ **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
